Surface-enhanced luminescence (SEL) techniques, such as surface-enhanced Raman spectroscopy (SERS), are sometimes used for analyzing the structure of inorganic materials and complex organic molecules. SEL techniques focus electromagnetic radiation or light onto an analyte supported by a stage, wherein the radiation scattered or reflected by the analyte is detected for analysis.